1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording head and a method of manufacturing the inkjet recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording head includes a recording element substrate (hereafter, also referred to as “element substrate”) which includes ejection ports through which ink is ejected. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-140452 discloses an exemplary configuration of inkjet recording head: in the disclosed configuration, a flexible wiring substrate is electrically connected to plural recording element substrates and signals are transmitted to the recording element substrates via the flexible wiring substrate.
Such a configuration in which plural recording element substrates are connected to a single flexible wiring substrate as that disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-140452 may have the following problem.
If the flexible wiring substrate and the recording element substrates are electrically connected and then are fixed to a fixing member, such as a support substrate, the relative positions of the plural recording element substrates at the time of electric connection of the flexible wiring substrate and the plural recording element substrates may be different from the relative positions of the plural recording element substrates after the fixation to the fixing member. For this reason, at the time of fixation of the flexible wiring substrate and the recording element substrates to the fixing member, there is a possibility that the flexible wiring substrate is fixed to the fixing member in a distorted manner if the relative positions of the plural recording element substrates are precisely determined.
The same problem may occur in a case in which the flexible wiring substrate and the recording element substrates are electrically connected and then the flexible wiring substrate is fixed to the fixing member after the plural recording element substrates are aligned with each other and are fixed to the fixing member. That is, when the electrode terminals provided in the flexible wiring substrate and the electrode sections provided in the recording element substrate are electrically connected, there is a possibility that the electrode terminals and the electrode sections are misaligned due to variation in manufacture of the parts. Then, when the electrode terminals of the flexible wiring substrate are aligned with and electrically connected to the electrode sections of the recording element substrate which has been fixed to the fixing member and then the flexible wiring substrate is fixed to the fixing member, the flexible wiring substrate may be fixed to the fixing member in a distorted manner.
As described above, when the flexible wiring substrate is fixed in a distorted manner to a surface on which the recording element substrate is disposed, sealability of a cap may be decreased due to the distortion of the flexible wiring substrate when the cap is fit to absorb ink from the recording element substrate.